Mon Serpentard bien aimé
by Alista
Summary: Ma vie est un enfer, je pense qu'il est ma seule lumière même s'il est généralement à l'origine de mes pleurs. Mais foi de Serpentard, il finira par être à moi ! PPDM Hermione très présente dans l'histoire !
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde Voici ma nouvelle fanfic qui devrait être plutôt courte, environ une dizaine de chapitres. J'essaierai de publier environ toutes les deux semaines mais comme pour ma fic précédente, il risque d'y avoir du retard lol " Je suis maintenant au paradis des glandeurs qui s'appelle Fac mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien à faire et donc énormément de temps pour écrire lol !

Vous constaterez que les chapitres sont également beaucoup plus courts que ce que j'ai pu faire précédemment et surtout, cette fic n'est pas centrée sur les mêmes personnages (ou du moins par sur tonton Voldy xD lol) Les deux premiers chaps sont une sorte d'intro, l'histoire deviendra réellement intéressante (et marrante si j'y parviens) au bout du troisième chapitre. Bref, pas de tragédie comme j'ai pu faire

J'arrête ici mon blabla en espérant que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fic ! J'ai à présent lu le tome 7 mais pas d'inquiétude, vous ne trouverez dans cette fic **AUCUN SPOILER DU TOME 7** ! Bizouuxx tout le monde !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et lieux de cette fic sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner Bros. Seule cette histoire vient de mon p'tit cerveau

**Résumé :** Ma vie est un enfer, je pense qu'il est ma seule lumière même s'il est généralement à l'origine de mes pleurs. Mais foi de Serpentard, il finira par être à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La vie, pour certains, est un trésor inestimable, fragile, que l'on se doit de protéger par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Pour d'autres, c'est plutôt une malédiction. Bien sûr, ils pourraient alors en finir avec elle. Beaucoup y arrivent, beaucoup ont ce courage d'accomplir le geste irréparable. D'autres non, d'autres n'ont pas cette force. Il n'y a pourtant aucun autre remède à ce poison que représente la vie pour eux. Enfin, il y a une dernière catégorie. Ceux qui vivent histoire de vivre, qui espèrent chaque jour que leur vie deviendra unique, fantastique, que chacun jalousera. Je fais partie de cette catégorie. Pour moi, vivre n'est pas un cadeau mais puisque je suis condamnée à rester parmis les vivants, je voudrais que ma vie soit exceptionnelle. Ou dans tous les cas, qu'elle ne soit pas banale. J'en ai marre de mener une petite vie d'étudiante tranquille, qui reste sagement dans l'ombre à suivre les autres. Je voudrais me mettre en avant, que les gens voient quelqu'un d'important en moi...

- Espèce d'idiote !

J'ai beau essayer, je n'y parviens pas. Je reste toujours la même fille inintéressante. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne suis pas assez douée pour faire quoique ce soit d'extraordinaire. De toute manière, il n'existe aucun sort pour que j'obtienne ce qui m'obsède tant. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait réellement finir avec une pauvre fille comme moi ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas tellement à me plaindre. Comparé à certaines, il connaît mon prénom, mon âge et nous avons même des conversations qui tiennent un temps soit peu la route. Mais il ne me chérie pas, loin de là. Je suis juste là pour combler son manque et ça me fout la haine. Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas y avoir que moi dans sa vie ? Pourquoi va-t-il en voir d'autres alors que je suis prête à me donner toute entière à lui. Et cela depuis bien longtemps...

- Parce que c'est un beau gosse ténébreux et qu'il sait qu'il peut mettre n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds et surtout des bien plus belles que toi !

Ouais, sûrement. Ça me fait mal au coeur de l'avouer. En fait, je pensais - oui, oui, moi, je pensais ! - que s'il ne me portait pas beaucoup d'attention, c'est parce que je me laissais vite aller. Je ne lui porte aucune résistance. Peu de filles y parviennent d'ailleurs. On le voudrait toutes pour nous toutes seules. Mais moi, je peux vous assurer que je le veux encore plus qu'elles ! Oui, moi, je suis amoureuse. Et cela, depuis de nombreuses années, surtout depuis que nous sommes entrés à l'école. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un monstre, un monstre au visage d'ange, aux yeux pénétrants, aux lèvres sensuellement sucrées, aux mains grandes pourvues de longs doigts des plus habiles, aux cheveux brillants de lumière mais à l'âme noire, au coeur de pierre et à l'amour inexistant.

- Y a de quoi vouloir se pendre !

De plus, depuis la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne s'inquiète réellement plus de rien. Il est en paix avec lui-même et il sait qu'il n'a plus aucune limite, rien qui ne puisse lui faire peur. Je l'aime tellement que j'en arrive à le haïr. Surprenant comme ces deux sentiments à l'évidence opposés peuvent rapidement se confondre. Ça fait même mal d'y penser. J'ai envie d'en pleurer. Mais quelqu'un comme moi ne peut pas pleurer. Elle n'en a pas le droit et surtout pas ici, ce serait déshonorant.

- Hé, tu te morfonds à l'avance de savoir que tu vas rater tes Aspics ?

- Ferme la, Zabini ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin !

Et en plus, tout le monde pense que je suis réellement stupide, que je suis une gourde ou alors une chose à laquelle on aurait donné un cerveau juste capable de dire quelques mots et de faire des gestes quelconques. Ça me donne envie de tout détruire autour de moi ! Même la sale petite face de Zabini qui se tient au dessus de moi.

- C'est qu'elle s'énerve ! Elle va peut être m'envoyer un sort très dangereux ?

- Pas besoin de baguette pour te faire très mal alors laisse moi tranquille !

- Hou, j'ai peur !

- Hé, laisse la tranquille.

Je relève les yeux. Non, je ne l'avais pas vu. Il venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et s'était assis un peu plus loin.

- Depuis quand tu la défends ? demanda Zabini en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. Elle a amélioré ses compétences au lit pour que tu deviennes si préventif ?

- Non, c'est juste que j'ai un devoir à faire et que j'ai pas envie de vous entendre hurler.

Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux. Non, je ne peux pas pleurer, je ne dois pas. Il faut que je lui répliques quelque chose, je ne dois pas me laisser faire.

- Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir...

Bousculer tes deux uniques petits neurones. Non. Il venait de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Son regard me jaugea puis je finis par baisser la tête, impuissante.

- Tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, me répondit-il sans sourire.

- Oui...

Assez, c'était assez ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Je me suis retournée et je suis montée le plus vite mais aussi le plus discrètement possible dans mon dortoir. J'ai sauté sur mon lit, tiré rageusement les rideaux du baldaquin et j'ai plaqué un coussin sur moi pour dissimuler mes pleurs. A cet instant, j'aurai voulu rejoindre la deuxième catégorie de personnes qui trouvent la vie maudite et m'étrangler avec. Je suis minable, tout bonnement minable. Comment ne pourrais-je jamais rêver de l'avoir pour moi toute seule et de mener une vie si incroyable qu'elle serait enviée de tous ? Là, je pense que personne n'aimerait me ressembler. C'est même certain...

Ici Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, Septième année, surnommée le pékinois par mes amis Gryffondor, amoureuse depuis au moins sept ans de Drago Malefoy, sex-symbol de l'école qui n'éprouve strictement rien pour moi et loin d'être la meilleure élève de l'école. Finalement, je commence à me demander si la vie n'est pas un poison contre lequel je ne peux pas lutter...


	2. Chapitre 2

Mon retard est toujours aussi affligeant on dirait TT Désolée, je manque de temps :s

* * *

**RaR :**

**Ange-dechue :** Ma première revieweuse ici Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes favs, j'espère que cette suite te plaira )

**Elena :** Oui, plutôt une mauvaise image, c'est vrai, mais c'est pour donner plus de profondeur à Pansy ! Merci beaucoup à toi aussi !

2 reviews avec 130 lectures, petit démarrage, mais qu'importe si vous aimez xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Vous ai-je déjà dis que ma vie était purement merdique ? Oui, sûrement. Je le dis tout le temps surtout au ciel de mon lit à baldaquin. Ce qui m'arrive cette fois ? Vraiment vous ne voyez pas ? Et bien, il se trouve que ma plus grande amie, ma petite Gryffondor adorée, vient de m'aider à m'enfoncer encore plus dans les abymes. Elle est devenue encore plus exaspérante depuis qu'elle a contribué à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'il y en a bien une que je rêve de voir disparaître c'est bien elle ! En quatrième année, je pouvais encore l'embêter avec ses dents de lapin. Mais depuis je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a trafiqué mais elle se retrouve avec un sourire digne des mannequins de magazines ! Oui, ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais plus le temps passe, plus elle devient une jolie fille. Mais par un étonnant hasard, elle se retrouve à sortir avec Weasley sixième du nom ! Oui, cette fille, je la hais. Auparavant, elle faisait juste preuve d'une intelligence exécrable, on ne lui trouvait rien de bien particulier en dehors de cela. Mais depuis environ deux ans, on lui a trouvé un courage extraordinaire, une générosité sans faille. Et il faut en plus qu'elle trouve le moyen de devenir agréable à regarder !

- Je te hais Granger !

Oui donc, ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Et bien figurez-vous que la chère directrice des Gryffondor a trouvé le moyen de me mettre avec elle pendant un de ses cours. L'exercice du jour ? Transformer son partenaire en animal. Celui de notre choix. Je revis instantanément Granger avec ses dents en avant. Pourtant j'aurai dû penser qu'un lapin, c'est mignon à la base... Enfin bref, je me concentrais pleinement pour lui jeter le sort que je réussi... à moitié. Ma petite Gryffondor adorée, toujours bien humaine, se retrouvait avec deux gracieuses oreilles de lapin sur la tête et une petite queue sur l'arrière train. Rien de mieux pour exciter des mecs déjà en rute. D'après leur humble avis, elle était "à croquer" pour ce qui a de plus gentil. Après, ça virait un peu dans n'importe quoi alors je préfère m'abstenir. J'aurai pu trouver ça marrant encore si un certain blond qui me fait un effet pas croyable ne s'était pas également mis à la dévisager. Drago Malefoy en extase devant Hermione Granger. Voilà ce qui me rend réellement malade. Je suis persuadée que si Granger n'avait pas été une Sang de Bourbe, au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle aurait parfaitement été à son goût... Maintenant que Miss Je-Sais-Tout faisait un minimum attention à son apparence, elle s'était retrouvé comme par enchantement avec des cheveux brillants et ondulés, des lèvres qu'elle maquillait avec soin pour les rendre pulpeuses, des formes plutôt pas mal et j'en passe. Mais bref, ce sont surtout ses cheveux qui me gênent parce que je sais que Drago adore les cheveux des filles... Imaginer mon beau Serpentard la main dans les cheveux de cette Gryffondor me répugne comme jamais.

- Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre dans une telle situation ?

- Si tu n'es pas contente, personne ne te retient, Parkinson.

Et voilà, encore un qui me rabaisse. Si un jour j'explose et que je les tue tous les uns après les autres, faudra pas se demander pourquoi !

En réalité je sais pourquoi je déteste autant Granger depuis notre entrée à l'école. Elle a des amis fidèles, qui la soutiennent. Et surtout qui l'appellent par son prénom ! J'en oublierai presque le mien à force !

- Pansy, tu n'aurai pas vu mon devoir de Potions ?

Ma tête faillit se décrocher de mon cou tellement je l'ai tourné avec fougue. On venait de m'appeler Pansy et surtout ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

- Oh désolée, Drago, je l'ignore.

- Toujours aussi utile à ce que je vois.

Ma joie fut de trop courte durée évidemment. Pourquoi je ne m'oppose pas ? Je suis persuadée qu'il n'attend que ça. C'est une nouvelle fois pour ça que je crains Granger, je suis sûre qu'elle ne lui céderait pas facilement. Mais je vous assure que comme toutes les autres, il finirait par avoir raison d'elle ! Et si je faisais amie/amie avec Granger pour qu'elle me donne des cours de résistance à Drago Malefoy ? Comment ça amie/amie ? Je commence vraiment à péter les plombs moi !

- Drago, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me parles toujours comme ça.

Ça vient vraiment de sortir de ma bouche ça ?

- Parce que tu ne fais rien pour qu'on te parle autrement, répond-t-il toujours sans sourire.

- Je me fiche des autres, Drago, je parle de toi. Que t'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Il me dévisage. Je suis allée trop loin, y va m'assassiner !

- Tu commences enfin à t'opposer à moi ? Il était temps ! Ça mérite récompense.

Je sais très bien ce qu'il entend par là. Mais je ne dois pas me laisser faire, il faut que je continue dans cette voie puisque c'est ça qu'il veut. J'ai l'impression de me sentir renaître, de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Finalement, il ne suffisait que d'une question s'opposant directement à lui ? Si c'est le cas, je suis bien stupide.

- Je ne suis pas ta chose, Drago !

- Allez, je sais pertinemment que tu aimes quand je te traites comme ça !

- C'est du passé, j'en ai marre de ton comportement !

J'ai une forte envie de sourire. Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus alors que je l'aime comme il devrait être interdit d'aimer !

- Ça ne va pas, Pansy ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il semble réellement abasourdis. Ce que j'ai envie d'en profiter. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. J'en suis plus qu'enchantée.

- Je voulais juste savoir quelque chose Drago... tu te mets à désirer des Sang de Bourbe à présent ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu regardais Granger comme si c'était un poupée Barbie prête à se laisser aller tout à l'heure.

- Jalouse ?

- Oui.

C'est pas vrai, je ne venais pas de répondre ça ? Ça y est, il allait réellement savoir que j'étais folle de lui, que je ne le voulais que pour moi, qu'il ne voit que moi.

- Tu veux l'exclusivité de ma personne ?

Ça y est. L'ancienne Pansy est de retour, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé pendant ces dernières minutes mais ce n'est pas croyable, ce n'est pas réellement moi qui parlait. Je n'ai jamais osé faire une chose pareille, surtout envers lui. Pourtant, concernant toute autre personne, j'ose riposter. C'est donc ça être amoureuse ? Finalement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait raison. C'est le sentiment le plus stupide qui puisse exister ! Pourtant, je ne pense pas pourvoir m'en défaire…

Je ne trouve rien de mieux que de baisser les yeux. Je m'en veux d'être si faible, je voudrais disparaître à travers le plancher. Au lieu de ça, je sens une main caresser mes cheveux.

- Tu es très attirante quand tu montres un peu de résistance, Pansy, tu sais ? Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent.

Il retire bien vite sa main de mes cheveux trop courts. Je voudrais me cramponner à sa chemise et l'embrasser avec fougue mais voilà, c'est comme si on m'avait de nouveau lancer un sortilège de blocage.

- Malheureusement, j'ai l'impression que cela n'a duré que trop peu de temps. Me voilà déçu. J'espère vite revoir l'autre Pansy.

Et il s'en va. Je le regarde s'éloigner, le coeur battant. Pas à cause de son départ mais plutôt de ce qu'il venait de dire. L'autre Pansy ? J'avais enfin osé être une autre, une fille qui ne se laissait pas faire, qui avait peut être un minimum de charme. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de redevenir celle-ci. Peut être ai-je une double personnalité ? Non, si c'était le cas, je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte, je n'aurai pas ressentie cette nouvelle force en moi.

Finalement, la vie, vue comme ça, paraissait tout à coup bien attrayante. Attention, je vous jure, la nouvelle Pansy débarque ! Enfin... elle va essayer ! Peut être que quelqu'un autre que Granger donne des cours de séduction et anti-laissé aller devant Drago Malefoy ? Je vais enquêter !


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde Je suis contente, je suis dans les temps xD Pas de retard, c'est un miracle, regardez dehors s'il n'y a pas de billets de 500euros qui tombent du ciel ! Non, y en a pas :'(

Bref voilà le 3e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira Bonne lecture !

* * *

**RaR :**

**Ange-dechue :** Rhou merci beaucoup Mais dis si on te torture et qu'on te propose de supprimer ma fic ou tes yeux, j'préfère que tu supprimes ma fic xD J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite :)

**Siryann :** Ah oui, c'est vrai que ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews surtout quand elles sont aussi gentilles Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**lily forever :** Oui, moi aussi j'en avais marre de ce cliché de Pansy avec 2 de QI complètement cruche (ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle ne l'est pas dans ma fic mais disons qu'elle est un peu plus comme toutes les filles amoureuses et non naturellement stupide lol) Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira

**Elena :** Tout comme lily, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma Pansy pas complètement à l'Ouest lol ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Allons, concentrez-vous, miss Parkinson !

- Je suis désolée, professeur !

Non mais y peut pas me lâcher ce nain à lunettes. Ça fait déjà cinq fois que j'essaye de jeter son satané sortilège mais rien n'y fait ! Tiens, si je me prenais pour Trelawney... sauf que moi mes prédictions sont toujours justes. Je paris qu'il va me donner comme exercice supplémentaire de m'entraîner !

- Je pense qu'un entraînement supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop, miss Parkinson.

Haha, trop aimable. Je le regarde s'éloigner avec une envie tentante de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la salle, sort que je maîtrise parfaitement bien sans me vanter, mais je m'en abstiens. Je regarde un instant Goyle faire des moulinets stupides avec sa baguette avant de tourner les yeux vers Drago.

Gloups !

Je rêve où il est en train de me regarder fixement avec son sourire à craquer peint sur le visage. Alala, ma pauvre Pansy, réveille toi, c'est pas possible !

- Hé Parkinson, je sais que je te fais de l'effet mais si t'enlevais ta main de ma jambe, je te pris ?

Re gloups !

Je retire brusquement ma main, le rouge s'étalant sur mes joues. Quelle conne, y va se mettre à croire n'importe quoi lui. Parfois j'ai honte d'être à Serpentard tellement les gens de ma maison sont stupides ! Heureusement qui en a un pour rattraper le coup. Mais si je ne me rend même plus compte de ce que je fais de mes mains quand il me regarde, je suis pas sortie de l'auberge. Ah, Merlin, aide moi !

La sonnerie retentit. Merci, Merlin, t'es sympa d'achever le cours mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce genre d'aide que je te demandais. Enfin bref, je prend mes affaires et les fourre sans ménagements dans mon sac. Zut, où est ma baguette. Ah, la voilà. Mince, Drago est déjà parti. Tant pis. C'est peut être mieux comme ça. Je sors précipitamment du cours et me dirige vers ma salle commune. J'espère qu'il est allé là bas. Rhâ, c'est tout de même agaçant d'avoir toujours quelqu'un à l'esprit ! Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour dissiper ce problème, ça ne serait pas de trop... Peut être que...

- AÏEUH !! Non mais tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas !

On venait de me rentrer dedans et mon sac était tombé, laissant échapper ainsi toutes mes affaires.

- Pas la peine d'hurler Parkinson et encore merci pour la honte que tu m'as affligé l'autre fois ! J'avais l'air fin !

Oh Merlin, vraiment t'es pas cool, pas elle.

- Tu as eu honte ?

- Oui, peut être que toi ça te plaît d'être matée comme ça par une dizaine de mecs, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! répond-t-elle ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

- Si tu crois que je vais m'excuser, Granger !

Je lui lance un sourire narquois digne de Drago Malefoy !

- Je n'en espère pas tant, Parkinson. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien me laisser passer, j'ai un cours de runes.

De toute manière, elle ne m'en demandait pas la permission, elle avait déjà commencer à me contourner quand je lui pris le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle en voulant retirer son bras.

- Tu te moques donc que quelqu'un comme Drago te regarde de la sorte ? J'aurai adoré être à ta place !

- Ça, je m'en doute bien ! Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis toujours et je me demande bien comment tu fais, il ne prendra jamais soin de toi !

- Tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment non, c'est juste que je trouverai l'idée amusante que tu lui tournes en quelque sorte le dos, lui qui est sûr d'avoir tout pouvoir sur toi !

Je viens de la lâcher sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais elle ne poursuit pas sa route, elle me regarde, incrédule.

- C'est donc à ce point ?

Je la regarde fixement.

- A ce point que quoi ?

- Que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui ! Voilà, tu es contente !

Je lui tourne le dos. J'en ai assez de voir son visage, elle m'exaspère !

- Toi, tu es bien amoureuse de Weasley et tu ne fais rien pour lui montrer !

Je lui jette un regard par dessus mon épaule. Elle reste de marbre.

- Peut être mais pendant ce temps là, il me respecte.

Je me retourne brusquement avec presque une envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Tu retiens tes sentiments et tout le reste ?

- Écoute, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de...

- Hé Granger, faisons un marché !

Elle me jauge du regard.

- Apprend moi à ne plus être cruche devant Drago et je t'apprendrais à bien charmer Weasley !

- Parce que tu es une grande séductrice, toi ?

- Si tu penses que j'ai attendu Drago toute ma vie !

- On dirait bien !

Rhâ, ce qu'elle m'énerve, pourquoi je lui ai proposé un truc pareil ?

- D'accord, j'accepte.

Sérieux ?

- On a qu'à se retrouver à 20h après le dîner vendredi soir dans la salle sur demande, ok ?

Mode abasourdie activée.

- Ok.

- Bon, je suis en retard à présent, à vendredi !

Et elle se remet à trottiner en direction de sa classe. Quant à moi, je reste les bras ballants le long de mon corps puis ramasse enfin les affaires qui étaient tombées de mon sac. Merlin, enfoiré, tu viens de me faire conclure un marché avec Granger !!

-----------------------------

J'entre dans la salle commune, peinant encore à croire ce que je venais de faire. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et laisse mon sac sur le sol. Je regarde les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Granger... et moi ? Je rêve, c'est pas possible ! Et je venais de lui confier un truc pareil à elle !? Mais à qui le confier de toute manière ? Mes "amies" sont toutes parfaitement au courant et elles sont toutes encore plus cruches que moi... Je crois que finalement je vais aller me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ça sera plus simple. Et qui se permet de passer sa main dans mes cheveux ?!

- Drago ?

- Dommage qui soient un peu courts mais je m'y ferai si tu me tentes !

Il me lance un clin d'oeil et s'en va. De toute manière, moi, je suis déjà dans l'au-delà.

-----------------------------

Vendredi approchait. J'avais aperçu Granger à quelques cours mais elle n'avait pas du tout changer d'attitude et elle faisait toujours en sorte de pas se retrouver sur ma route. Je commençais à me demander si elle ne s'était pas foutue de moi et si en arrivant dans la salle sur demande, je ne tomberais pas plutôt sur une blague pourrie des Gryffondor plutôt que sur Granger. En fait, j'ai beau y réfléchir, tomber sur l'un ou l'autre serait tout aussi dramatique. Je ne savais pas quoi faire : y aller ou laisser tomber ? Si ça se trouve, j'avais halluciné et je n'avais jamais rien demandé à Granger. Comme si Drago n'occupait pas assez mes pensées, il fallait que je m'inquiète en plus de ce que me réservait Granger. Mais j'avoue également que ce n'est pas désagréable de penser à autre chose... Bon, je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains et y aller demain soir. De toute manière, si elle a parlé, je n'ai plus rien à perdre...

- Hé, Pansy ! Arrête de penser à Drago, on va être en retard !

- Je ne pensais pas à lui, Kathy ! Et c'est bon, j'arrive !

- Mon oeil !

Et elle sort du dortoir en gloussant comme une idiote. Je me demande si c'est ce genre de comportement ou celui assuré de Granger qui m'agace le plus !

19h45. Allez, j'y vais. J'enfile une veste et quitte discrètement le dortoir. Je me faufile sans problèmes dans la salle commune surpeuplée et sort par le portrait masquant la salle des Serpentard sans problème. Je m'engage le long des couloirs des cachots à vive allure. Me faire monter sept étages, sympa Granger, je te revaudrais ça ! Si c'est pour m'affaiblir en revanche, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

- Miaouuu !

Oh non, encore ce maudit chat ! Il aurait pas pu l'achever le basilic en deuxième année ? C'est moi qui vais finir par le noyer ! J'accélère encore le pas et monte précipitamment l'escalier de marbre. Non, Pansy, calme toi ! Le couvre-feu n'est qu'à 21h et si tu as l'air aussi pressée, ce n'est que pour faire quelque chose de "regrettable pour l'école". Je croise deux filles de cinquième année de Serdaigle qui baissent la tête en me voyant. Bon, du moins, on a un peu de respect pour moi dans les autres promotions. C'est déjà ça… Je passe devant Peeves en arrivant au troisième étage qui est en train de décorer une armure à sa façon avec des dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue. Je continue mon chemin et arrive bientôt, mais fatiguée au septième étage. Je cherche la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et aperçoit une porte dans le mûr d'en face.

Je vous mentirais en vous disant que je ne suis absolument pas inquiète. Allez, Pansy, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer !

Je me colle contre le panneau de la porte mais n'entend rien de suspect. Alors, doucement, je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ! Une petite semaine de retard désolée ' Mais voilà mon quatrième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**RaR **

**Sellesta :** Caractères OOC ? Je suppose que tu veux parler de termes assez forts que l'on trouvera probablement jamais dans des livres fantastiques ' J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il n'y en ait pas trop dans ce chap, mais je trouvais cela nécessaire pour faire ressortir les sentiments de Pansy car quelle fille (ou garçon d'ailleurs) de cet âge ne laisse pas échapper de mauvais mots dans une telle situation ? lol ! Voilà c'était juste pour qu'elle soit plus "proche" de nous. Merci pour ta review :)

**lily forever :** Pour l'instant je ne parlerais pas d'amitié mais d'un accord Et peut être que cela en deviendra une ou peut être pas du tout :p Valou la suite

**Ange-dechue :** Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review ! Oh Drago n'est pas spécialement méchant, il veut juste qu'on le voit je trouve (alors y fait comme y peut lol) ! Enfin tu verras plus tard comment évolue leur relation :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je n'entend rien de suspect mais je ne vois rien non plus ! J'en suis sûre à présent, je vais tomber sur une bande de Gryffondor qui vont me torturer jusqu'à ce que je les supplies de m'achever ! Maudits soient-ils, maudite soit Granger et inutile de me maudire moi-même, je pense que je le suis déjà. J'entre à petits pas dans la pièce toujours sombre et silencieuse. J'entend la porte claquer derrière moi et une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!

La main se retire, semblant avoir eu peur sous mon cris.

- Arrête d'hurler comme ça ! Tu es en train de me détruire les tympans !

Des petites lumières apparaissent enfin et j'aperçois Granger en train d'allumer des bougies qu'elle envoie dans les airs.

- Quelle idée toi aussi de laisser cette pièce plongée dans le noir et de m'attraper l'épaule par derrière !

- Je voulais m'amuser un peu, voilà tout ! répond-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je lève les sourcils.

- Toi, tu sais t'amuser ?

- Nous n'avons probablement pas la même vision du mot jeu, Parkinson, mais étant donné que je suis dans une période généreuse, je veux bien t'en excuser.

- Trop aimable.

Elle envoie une dernière bougie flotter au dessus de nous et s'approche de moi.

- Si nous cessions ici nos sarcasmes, qu'en dis-tu ? demande-t-elle. On ne risque pas beaucoup d'avancer dans le cas contraire.

- Quand nous sommes ici toutes les deux, je suis d'accord. Mais en dehors, nous agirons de la même manière qu'auparavant.

- Aucun problème. Viens, asseyons-nous.

Elle m'indique deux fauteuils non loin d'une bibliothèque surchargée de livres. C'est bien Granger ça.

- Bon alors, que faisons-nous ? dit-elle quelques secondes après que nous nous soyons assises.

- Tu n'en as pas la réponse ? C'est bien rare !

- Parkinson, ne recommence pas !

- Ok ok.

- Alors ?

Je dois reconnaître que je ne sais pas trop quelle aide on pourrait mutuellement s'apporter finalement. Qu'elle m'aide à me tenir tranquille devant Drago ? Pour elle, c'est tout à fait naturel vu la haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Et moi comment pourrais-je faire pour l'aider à séduire Weasley ? Etant donné que je ne lui trouve absolument rien de charmant, cela risque d'être compliqué.

- Si nous commencions par savoir l'une de l'autre ce qui nous attire chez Drago et Weasley ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Bien pensé, Parkinson. Je te laisse l'honneur en premier.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- On va perdre énormément de temps si on part dans un débat sur celle qui commencera !

- Bon d'accord...

Comment lui expliquer clairement ce que je ressens pour Drago ? Après tout, personne n'est capable de donner une définition claire de ce qu'est l'amour.

- Si j'aime Drago c'est pour son charme, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses mains... Ah ! Tout en lui est abominablement sexy !

- Et côté mentalité ? questionne Granger.

- Et bien il a un côté mystérieux, il sait s'imposer, il...

- Oui, il s'impose grâce à la fortune de ses parents, tu parles d'un coup !

- Je ne te permet pas de le critiquer !

- Mais je ne comprend absolument pas comment tu peux aimer quelqu'un d'aussi froid et prétentieux que lui !

- Et moi je ne comprend absolument pas comment tu peux trouver du charme à Weasley avec toutes ses tâches de rousseurs, qui marche comme s'il avait un balai dans le c...

- Ne le critique pas non plus !

- Mais Weasley n'a rien d'un bon coup, explique moi en quoi il te plaît !

- Parce que lui est généreux, sensible, marrant à ses heures perdues. Et même s'il est parfois un peu trouillard, il fait toujours en sorte d'affronter ses peurs quand il s'agit d'aider ses amis ! Et pour finir, il ne prend pas les filles pour des jouets en les jetant les unes derrière les autres après en avoir fini avec elles !

Je la regarde avec toute la haine dont je dispose en cet instant. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'elle vient de me jeter la réalité à la figure ! Oui, Drago est un trouillard lui aussi. Sauf qu'il ne fait pas réellement grand chose pour combattre ses peurs et moi-même si j'étais en danger... viendrait-il seulement me secourir ? Il ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment hormis ceux d'atteindre la gloire et du désir charnel... Mais moi, même une fois qu'il en avait terminé, comme le disait si bien Granger, il finissait toujours par revenir... pour mieux repartir ensuite...

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais baissé les yeux. En les relevant, je vois Granger qui m'observe avec un air de stupéfaction totale. Je me rend alors compte que des larmes roulent le long de mes joues. Je me suis vendue à cette maudite Gryffondor de la sorte ? Je suis maudite, je vous dis !

- Parkinson...

- N'essaye pas de te moquer de moi, Granger !

- Non, c'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de t'enfoncer encore plus que tu ne l'es...

Je crois que je rêve là ! Elle compatit pour moi ! Je me demande si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Bonne parce qu'au moins, elle en profite pas pour me charrier et mauvaise car si des Serpentard apprenaient ce qui en train de se passer ici en ce moment même, je n'oserais plus remettre les pieds à Poudlard de toute ma vie !

- Laisse moi, Granger.

- Mais...

- Je te dis de me laisser !

Je venais de me lever et en cet instant, si mes yeux avaient été remplacés par des éclairs, je crois bien que Granger ne serait plus de ce monde. Et voyant son expression, je pense qu'elle a compris.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Je ne t'imposerais pas plus ma présence, dit-elle.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Maintenant au revoir !

Je me laisse retomber dans le fauteuil et plonge mon visage dans mes mains pour ne pas subir encore plus de honte que je n'en ai déjà. J'entend ses pas s'éloigner et la porte s'ouvrir mais elle tarde à claquer. Je ne relève cependant pas la tête.

- Ici dans une semaine à la même heure, lance Granger. Bonne chance, Pansy...

La porte se referme sur Granger au moment même où je relève les yeux. Je l'ai à ce point choquer pour qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom ? C'est une catastrophe...

Je me relève du fauteuil en souhaitant voir apparaître un miroir qui ne tarde pas à se matérialiser sur le mûr à ma droite. Je m'en approche et observe mon reflet d'un oeil critique. Des yeux marrons foncés, un nez en trompette, des lèvres des moins pulpeuses, un petit front qui donne l'impression que mes yeux sont trop près du sommet de mon crâne. Et pour couronner le tout, le mascara qui a coulé sur mes joues laissant deux grandes lignes noires. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux courts et pas très brillants. Pourquoi ne pas les laisser pousser ? A cause de ma folle de mère persuadé que les cheveux longs sont plus rapidement infestés de sales bestioles que les cheveux courts ! Résultat, dès qu'ils poussent un peu, elle me les coupe ! Je lance un regard à mes petites mains très pâles sans m'y attarder puis les passe sur ma poitrine raisonnable. Peut être que Drago n'aimait que ça et que c'était pour cela qu'il s'en revenait à chaque fois ? Une nouvelle larme s'échappe de mon oeil droit et je la chasse d'un coléreux geste du doigt. Comment Drago pourrait-il tenir à une fille comme moi ? C'était impossible et Granger ne pourrait rien y changer ! Mais pourtant je l'aime... Je l'aime à en mourir !

------------------------------

Me voilà tout de même de retour dans la salle commune. Il est presque vingt deux heures mais il y a encore du monde dans la salle étant donné que demain, il n'y a pas de cours. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil à l'écart, n'ayant nullement envie d'être ennuyée. Mais comme vous le savez, je suis maudite, donc tout ce que je ne veux pas finit toujours par arriver !

- Hey, Pansy ! Où étais-tu passer, ma belle ?

Stupide pseudo amie !

- Je me suis baladée un peu, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

- Parce que Drago t'a encore rendue triste ? Je vois bien que tu as pleuré ! Tu aurais pu essuyer ton mascara qui a coulé tout de même !

La honte ! Je l'essuie à toute vitesse et me retourne vers ma chère amie.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui oui. Alors c'est pourquoi cette fois ?

- Ce n'est pas...

- Ce que Drago peut être chiant à des moments ! Il nous vire du dortoir dès qu'il en trouve une !

Je me retourne vers cette voix et tombe sur Goyle.

- Tu as des pensées bien intelligentes depuis quelques temps, lui lance Zabini. Moi je l'envie sur ce coup là ! Elle est vraiment pas mal la p'tite Layla !

Layla ? J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Ce n'est qu'une cinquième année mais on a tout à lui envier ! Moi la première ! Cette petite pimbêche aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu, le teint doré et des mensurations parfaites ! Je la hais, je la hais ! Mais donc... Drago est avec elle en ce moment... Je sens de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux bien que comme l'a dit Granger, il ne la verrait plus une fois qu'il en aurait finit.

- Pansy ?

- Laisse moi tranquille, Lara !

Je la repousse et monte à toute allure dans mon dortoir où je me jette sur mon lit. Que faire ? Que faire dans une telle situation ? Il ne pourrait pas tomber sur mon chemin un autre que lui qui ferait chavirer mon coeur et qui voudrait bien de moi ? C'est ça, rêve, Pansy. Ça risque encore moins d'arriver que d'avoir Drago pour toi toute seule ! Tiens, c'est déjà un début si j'ai plus de chance de l'avoir lui que de faire autre chose. C'est toujours bien de finir sur un bon point. Même si je préférerais être dans le dortoir de Drago Malefoy actuellement... Tant pis, je vais rester sur mon bon point tout de même ! Je dois me ressaisir ! La partie n'est pas perdue !


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde ! Avant de commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une très **bonne année 2oo8** ! Prenez pas de bonnes résolutions, ça sert à rien ! Plus on se force à faire quelque chose moins on y arrive - théorème d'Alista :D -

Ah juste, désolée pour ceux qui fûment mais la nouvelle loi me fait vraiment plaisir, on va pouvoir respirer un peu Y manquerait plus qui interdisent de fûmer dans les tribunes des stades de foot et ce serait parfait ! Ah, aller au bowling, en concert et cie sans se prendre de fûmée dans la gueule quelle bonheur xD Bref, voilà ! Moi je me souhaite plein de reviews xD

Encore un peu de retard mais là, c'était à cause des fêtes '

* * *

**RaR :**

**lily forever :** Ah oui, il n'y avait pas beaucoup Drago, je suis déçue (c'est toi qu'écrit abrutite ') je pense m'être un peu rattrapée ici ) Merci à toi !

**Ange-dechue :** Arrêtez d'me donner des noms de volaille :'( (c'est vrai quoi on m'appelle la poule, la dinde, poulette, cocotte et même Ginger dans Chicken Run xD) Merci en tout cas pour tous ces compliments Pour la relation Hermione/Pansy, j'espère que tu ne changeras pas d'avis avec ce chapitre. Je laisse un petit suspense pour savoir si elles vont devenir "amies" ou non.

**Rebecca-Black :** Ah ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette fic :D Eh oui, c'est compliqué :/

**Elena :** Oula je connais ça les problèmes de Livebox, m'en parle pas à chaque fois ça me donne de l'urticaire xD Puis comme Ange-dechue, merci à toi et j'espère que tu ne changeras pas trop de point de vue non plus !

**momo :** Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil Oui, j'avais un peu envie de faire une fic où Pansy n'est pas complètement sénile loool !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une semaine déjà a passé. Ce soir, je vais de nouveau devoir affronter Granger seule à seule. J'angoisse déjà. Toute la semaine, nous avons fait comme nous l'avions convenue, agissant de la même manière l'une envers l'autre, peut être s'ignorant un peu plus pour ne pas avoir de raisons de nous disputer et d'envoyer au visage de l'autre devant tout le monde l'un des grands secrets de nos coeurs. Mais il me vient à penser que c'est peut être véritablement quelqu'un comme elle dont j'ai besoin, qui me met face à la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle, et qui me donne des conseils. Pas comme ces pimbêches qui me suivent partout en me demandant simplement combien de fois j'ai rêvé de Drago cette nuit, combien de fois j'ai pleuré pour lui, combien de mots j'ai échangé avec lui...

- Où vas-tu à cette heure là ?

Gloups ! Je jette un regard sur le côté et vois le plus beau mec de la Terre qui m'observe l'air suspicieux. Tâchant de me maintenir, je me retourne vers lui.

- Et bien...

Ça y est, je bredouille. J'entend déjà la voix de Granger hurlant dans mes oreilles de m'imposer. C'est qu'elle serait presque capable de me faire peur la Miss Je Sais Tout. Ça en devient inquiétant.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

Je me détourne de lui et sors en vitesse de la salle commune. Han, j'y crois pas, je viens vraiment de lui crier ça ! Oula, je commence à rire toute seule, ça va pas. Mais que ça fait du bien, ah merci petite voix de Granger ! Enfin grosse voix, je l'ai comme entendu hurler !

- Pas trop tôt !

Aaah, ma Granger d'amour qui hurle. Comment ça ma Granger d'amour ? Faudra que je pense à prendre un calmant en allant me coucher tout à l'heure, ça devient réellement grave.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai un peu de retard...

A force de rigoler à ma petite réussite, je regardais pas où je marchais et je me suis trompée de chemin. Folle, je vous dis !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? demande Granger. Tu sembles bien joyeuse.

- Oui, j'ai réussi à tenir tête à Drago !

- Pas possible ? Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Et bien, il m'a demandé où j'allais et je lui ai répondu que ça ne le regardait pas !

Fière.

- Wouah !

Je regarde Granger. Elle a un drôle d'air. Puis sans prévenir, elle éclate de rire.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Si tu es contente juste pour ça, tu ferais peut être bien de ne pas faire en sorte qu'il te déclare sa flamme, tu risquerais de mourir dans la seconde !

Elle continue de rire comme une furie alors que le rouge s'étale sur mes joues. Oui, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas grand chose !

- Mais c'est un début !

Elle s'arrête soudainement de rire et me sourit.

- Oui, pardon, tu as raison, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, les yeux baignés de larmes de rire. Viens, installons-nous.

Nous retournons nous asseoir dans les même fauteuils. J'étais si contente en venant mais là, elle m'a un peu stoppée. Finalement, Granger, je crois que je te hais !

- En tout cas, tu as raison, c'est tout de même un début, reprend Granger, toujours avec un petit sourire en coin. Continue comme ça à chaque fois qu'il te demande des choses que tu as envie de cacher.

J'approuve fermement d'un signe de tête.

- Tu vas probablement me prendre pour une idiote mais encore, quand il est à distance, ça va, mais dès qu'il est proche, je succombe et je ne te parle pas quand il me touche...

Granger me dévisage et appuie sa tête sur ses mains.

- Finalement, tu es bien amoureuse.

- Bien sûr que je le suis !

- Ça n'aurait pu être qu'une attirance physique, explique Granger. Mais je ressens la même chose vis à vis de Ron. Même si ces gestes sont plutôt maladroits...

- Il te considère donc toujours comme un, excuse moi le terme, copain ? Il ne voit pas une femme en toi.

Granger acquiesce vaguement de la tête. Pioula, c'est moi qui me met à la conseiller.

- A ton tour, tu dois commencer par le séduire par de petites choses, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Comme quoi ?

- Lance lui des regards amoureux et n'hésite pas à te mordre la lèvre en le faisant !

- Quoi ?

Sainte Granger.

- Et oui, Granger, je te parle de séduction là, pas de tentative de copinage justement.

- Oui, mais...

- Je sais, tu n'en as probablement pas l'habitude et tu n'as peut être pas eu besoin d'en faire autant avec d'autres qui venaient dans tes bras sans aucun problème avant mais lui, c'est un Weasley, il ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez alors il faut sortir la manière forte !

Elle avait tiqué sur ma réflexion mais ne la releva pas étant donné qu'elle était véridique.

- Écoute, faisons une sorte de pari. Toi, la semaine prochaine, il faudra que Weasley te regarde comme une femme et non plus comme un copain d'aventure...

- Quant à toi, il faudra que tu restes indifférente à Malefoy. Même s'il te fait une invitation merveilleuse de passer une nuit avec lui, tu devras refuser ! Et restes à l'écart pour qu'il soit embarrassé...

- Ce n'est pas équitable !

- Bien sûr que si, tranche Granger. Toi, il connaît déjà tes sentiments, ils ne sont pas difficiles à discerner donc tu dois lui prouver qu'il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut de toi. Quant à moi, je dois lui faire en sorte qu'il se rende compte de mon amour pour lui !

- Oui...

- Alors nous verrons tout cela vendredi prochain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'y crois pas ça. Après avoir conclu ce que nous devions faire pendant la semaine, nous nous sommes mises à parler de plein de choses, se disputant un peu mais sans en venir aux mains, c'est déjà ça. Elle est cool finalement Granger... Je secoue la tête de tous côtés. Non mais ça va pas ! J'arrive dans la salle commune presque vide. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre. Il est pas loin de vingt trois heures ! Nous n'avons vraiment pas vu le temps passé. Je vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et regarde vaguement deux quatrième année en train de jouer aux échecs. Dans quelle histoire je m'étais mise ? Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre, je suis morte ! Pourtant, je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

Je relève les yeux alors qu'un cavalier attaque férocement un pion sur la table d'échecs. Me concentrer, garder mon calme, ne pas paniquer ! Pansy, tout va bien !

- Alors ?

- En quoi ça t"intéresse, Drago ?

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil à côté de moi. Calme !

- Je me suis toujours intéressé à ce que tu faisais, Pansy, dit-il ses yeux perçant les miens comme des éclairs.

Mon coeur s'accélère.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu me considères comme n'importe quelle autre fille !

Il semble stupéfait.

- Retourne voir Layla si tu te sens seul !

J'arrive vraiment pas à croire que c'est moi qui lui dit tout ça ! Peut être que c'est une certaine haine que je déverse sur lui ? Une haine amoureuse ? Ça existe ?

- Pansy, tu me sembles bien irritée ce soir, remarque-t-il.

Il n'arrive cependant pas à cacher un air soucieux.

- C'est toi qui m'irrite, Drago ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Il semble presque reculer dans son fauteuil alors que les quelques élèves restant se retournent vers nous. Mais tout à coup, il se relève et s'approche de moi.

- Accompagne moi là haut, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers son dortoir, nous allons parler au calme.

J'avais une folle envie d'hurler oui mais Granger allait m'étrangler si je faisais ça même pas une heure après la promesse que j'avais faite. Je devais tenir bon.

- Il n'en est pas question, dis-je. Ce soir, tu dormiras tout seul !

Je me lève et part en direction de mon dortoir. A peine ai-je fais quelques pas qu'il m'attrape le bras et me retourne vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pansy ? Arrête, tu ne résisteras pas !

- Nous verrons bien !

Il fait l'un de ses éternels sourires narquois et approche son visage du mien. Non, il ne faut pas ! Je le repousse brutalement et monte en courant dans ma chambre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Je saute sur mon lit, partagée entre la joie et la colère. Parce que je suis contente de l'avoir repoussé mais triste de rien pouvoir partager avec lui en cet instant alors qu'il me donnait une véritable invitation. Granger, je t'aime, je te hais ? C'est possible d'avoir un mixte des deux ?

- Pansy, qu'est-ce que...

Je tire violemment le rideau de mon lit à baldaquin, dissimulant de ma vue cette espèce d'idiote de Lara et me tourne de l'autre côté. Malgré mes dernières petites aventures, je me demande si Granger a déjà eu l'occasion d'agir auprès de son rouquin. Granger en séductrice, ce que j'aimerai voir ça !

Je sens de nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres. C'est une belle journée, je vais me coucher !


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde Désolée de pas avoir publié hier mais j'avais une maladie très élégante qui vous transforme vite en zombie et qui vous empêche de garder dans votre corps ce que vous mangez... Bref, je pense que vous aurez compris xD

* * *

**RaR :**

**Sellesta :** Et bien tu vis le truc à fond lol ! Tant mieux, ça veut dire que j'écris pas trop mal xD (se la pète toute seule) Merci à toi !

**lily forever :** Lol une fan de Pansy, oui lance des cris d'hystérique lily xD (bon pas autant qu'à un concert de Tokio Hotel, ça me fait peur ça moi :'( ) Merci beaucoup de suivre ma fic

**Ange-dechue :** Mdr, j'adore tes reviews à toi ! Bon, si c'est comme ça, j'vais lancer la compétition du meilleur reviewer xD Pour ce qui est de l'amitié Hermy/Pansy, t'as saisis le truc que je voulais finalement alors c'est bon, je suis contente :D Pour tout ce qui est séduction et révolte, ce chapitre en est pourvu je pense, donc ça devrait te plaire. Pour le petit colibri, on me l'avait jamais sorti celle-la... "va peut être aussi aller chercher sa hâche finalement". Ah non, je préfère le fouet... Bref xD J'espère quand même que tu ne t'es pas fais tuer ! Reviiiiennsss (cris déchirant de supplice)

**Kachel :** Ah ben si tu l'adores, tu dois aimer ma fic alors :D (j'espère lol) Merci !

**momo :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi

**Shana :** Ah le retour d'une de mes revieweuses fidèles (me demande s'il existe ce mot mdr). Merci en tout cas de suivre ce que je fais ! Et vi, se contrôler devant ce mec là, c'est pas du gâteau lol !

**Elena :** Ah et bien tant mieux si tu aimes aussi, c'est vrai que j'avais quelques craintes concernant le dernier chapitre ' (et en fait c'est sur celui-ci que j'vais me faire disputer, qui sait mdr) Merci à toi aussi de me suivre :)

**Rebecca-Black :** Mdr arrête, j'ai imaginé la scène pendant un moment xD Enfin, tu verras ce que ça donnera

**Méliane :** Merci beaucoup à toi ! Et se révolter oui déjà c'est dûr mais en plus contre lui, pfiou lol

**MoOi :** Merci, ça fait plaisir Voilà la suite !

**Thrill :** Merci ! Rhô oui, je suis méritante rhouu (part dans son délire, cherche pas xD) Et oui, j'avoue, j'étais tellement désespérée de ne pas trouver une fic où Pansy a un minimum d'intelligence humaine que j'ai décidé de l'écrire moi-même lol ! Et ça fait plaisir de voir que ça plaît

Pireyy, **11 reviews**, je suis contente :D N'hésitez pas à continuer, ça fait trop plaisir

* * *

**Petite note au sujet de la fic :** J'ai vu dans vos reviews que certains attendaient de voir comment ça allait se passer du côté d'Hermione. Bien sûr, on aura un aperçu de ses tentatives, mais il n'y aura pas tout un passage sur elle étant donné que j'écris ma fic du point de vue de Pansy (donc à part si elle se retrouve dans la tête d'Hermione xD) Voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous déplaira pas trop lol ! Bizoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Quelle semaine mitigée je viens de passer ! Dès le samedi matin, alors que j'allais prendre mon petit déjeuner, je me suis faite bombardée de questions vis à vis de Drago et de notre accrochage de la veille. Tous les Serpentard étaient au courant et même si nous sommes assez en retrait par rapport aux autres maisons, je ne doutais pas que bientôt toute l'école le serait également. Je comprend un peu que ce soit hallucinant que je l'ai repoussé mais là ils exagéraient un peu !

- Hé, Pansy ! T'avais bu ou quoi ?

- Moi, je vous dis que c'est louche !

- Peut être qu'elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre !

- Peut être...

A peine avais-je prononcé ses mots qu'ils arrêtèrent tous de parler. Mais à la place, ils me regardaient d'un air ahuri. Je m'en fiche, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, il n'y en a qu'un dont l'avis m'intéresse !

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, je ne peux m'empêcher de tout de même lui lancer un regard. Mais avec tout le courage dont je dispose, je passe derrière lui sans lui adresser un mot et vais m'asseoir à bonne distance. Ah, que cela fait du bien de déjeuner en paix sans toutes ses idiotes qui me tournent autour, encore occupées à parler entre elles de moi un peu plus loin. J'aperçois bientôt Granger entrer dans la Grande Salle et s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor à côté de Weasley. Elle le salut avec un sourire et attrape un croissant. Mais alors qu'elle allait croquer dedans, son regard croise le mien et je m'en veux de sentir le rouge monter à mes joues avant de me détourner.

L'idée que je l'observe n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. En fait, non, je ne sais pas. Mais elle tenait, tout comme moi, à ce qu'on ne montre aucun signe pouvant révéler quoique ce soit nous concernant. Mais en relevant les yeux, je constate qu'elle me regarde encore, comme si elle m'appelait. Sans le vouloir, je remue les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son disant "agis".

J'ai l'impression d'où je suis qu'elle aussi prend une teinte écarlate mais elle semble se résigner et se tourne vers Weasley et lui dit quelque chose que je ne peux pas entendre. Mais cela eut pour effet un Weasley quasi étouffé avec ses céréales et un Potter mort de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller lui raconter ?

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule déclanchant un léger sursaut.

- Ah, Pansy, ravie de voir que je te fais toujours de l'effet.

- Salut, Drago ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il semble aussi abasourdis que la veille devant une question que, en y pensant, je ne lui posais jamais.

- Plutôt bien, même si...

- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas le temps ! J'ai des choses à faire, on se voit plus tard !

Et je me lève, lui lance un sourire et sors de la Grande Salle en sautillant avant de m'appuyer contre un mûr, une fois sortie, la main sur le coeur.

- Seigneur, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça...

J'entendais déjà le raisonnement de Granger sur le fait que plus j'attendrais, plus j'en aurais.

- Ouais, elle peut parler elle aussi...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je fis en sorte de me tenir le plus à l'écart de Drago, n'échangeant avec lui que quelques mots, ce qui semblait lui déplaire. Pendant les cours communs de Serpentard et Gryffondor, je voyais Granger faire tous les efforts du monde pour attirer le regard de son rouquin, ne cessant de le dévorer des yeux et même un jour, je la vis se mordre sensuellement la lèvre ce qui rendit Weasley rouge comme une brique. Le regard de celui-ci sur son amie de toujours commençait à changer mais on avait plus l'impression que c'était celui d'un garçon soucieux de la santé de Granger plutôt que celui d'un garçon pleinement séduit. Je voyais bien que Granger faisait tout son possible mais ce Weasley était vraiment stupide ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, désolée Granger !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Enfin nous étions Vendredi soir et j'allais pouvoir lui parler. Ça en devenait dingue ça, j'avais besoin de parler à Granger ! Pire encore, j'avais envie de l'aider. En arrivant près de la Salle sur demande, je vois la porte, preuve que Granger était une nouvelle fois arrivée avant moi. Mais en entrant, je constate que la salle est plongée dans le noir et je sens la porte se refermer derrière moi. Oh, Granger, ne recommence pas ce jeu là, c'est pas drôle !

Cependant, je sens une atmosphère différente. C'est comme si cette fois, j'avais réellement l'impression qu'un piège se refermait sur moi. Que faire ?

- Qui que vous soyez, allez vous-en ! crie une voix.

C'est Granger, pas de doute, elle semble paniquée. La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois derrière moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hermione, tu es là ? lance une autre voix.

Il me semble que c'est Weasley. Mais que fabrique-t-il ici et pourquoi Granger reste-t-elle dans le noir ? Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure, je ne sais pas quoi faire. La porte se referme une nouvelle fois et j'entend deux voix dirent à l'unisson :

- Lumos !

Deux rayons de lumière apparaissent, l'un derrière moi me révélant bien Weasley et l'un devant qui émerge de la baguette de...

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je conclus par la même occasion qu'il serrait fermement Granger de son bras qui ne tenait pas la baguette. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Je vais me réveiller, il y a un problème là !

- Je crois que l'on va avoir des choses à se dire, me lance Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

- Lâche Hermione tout de suite !

Weasley vient de passer devant moi et tient sa baguette d'une main tremblante prenant Drago pour cible.

- Mais je vais le faire, répond Drago en tenant Granger plus fermement contre lui, lorsque j'aurai...

Je lance un petit cris quand Weasley imite Drago en me prenant par le cou. Il retire ma baguette de ma robe et pointe à présent la sienne sur moi.

- Lâche Hermione ou je te jure qu'il va arriver quelques problèmes à ta petite Parkinson, menace-t-il.

Drago lui renvoie un regard mauvais. Cela représentait-il quelque chose de positif pour moi ? Alors que je sourie intérieurement, mes illusions s'envolent aussi vite qu'elles sont venues.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, dit Drago qui commençait à avoir du mal à maintenir Granger qui ne cessait de s'agiter. Je ne lui attache pas autant d'importance que toi envers Granger.

Malgré les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux, je réussi à voir Granger se dégager de l'emprise de Drago avant de lui mettre une baffe magistrale qui le fait vaciller. Weasley me pousse alors sur le côté et en profite pour désarmer Drago. Hermione court droit sur le rouquin qui la sert étroitement contre lui, ce dernier tenant toujours Drago en joue.

- Vas-y, envois moi un sort, Weasley ! s'exclama Drago. C'est une de tes rares possibilités.

Alors que Weasley le regarde et commence à lever son bras, je vois Granger l'arrêter et la remercie d'un regard. Il faut que je lui parle... Mais comment le lui dire sans que Drago et Weasley ne s'en aperçoivent ? D'ailleurs, alors que mon cerveau se remet en marche, je me demande comment ils ont su que nous étions là...

- Baisse ta baguette, Ron, dit Granger. Parlons calmement.

Il s'exécute, sachant qu'il n'a rien à craindre étant donné que Drago et moi-même sommes sans baguette.

- Parler calmement ? répète Weasley en regardant Granger comme si elle était folle. Tu te retrouves prise au piège de deux Serpentard et tu me demandes de rester tranquille ?

Je comprend alors. Weasley ne se doute pas qu'en réalité, Granger et moi nous voyons ici tous les Vendredi soir.

- Tu fais encore fausse route, la belette, réplique Drago. Quand je suis arrivé, Granger était déjà ici à attendre Pansy pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Bien sûr, ça va être la faute d'Hermione maintenant ! s'exclame Weasley.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

C'est Granger qui venait de dire ces derniers mots. Avait-elle trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation ?

- Je savais que Parkinson venait souvent se réfugier ici quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Je me suis donc dis que ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire une petite farce.

C'était faux bien sûr mais elle était réellement en train de nous sauver. Ni Drago ni Weasley ne pouvaient connaître la vérité.

- Se réfugier ici pour réfléchir ? demande Drago en me jetant un regard. Et tu fais ça tous les Vendredi soir ?

Que dire ?

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Je t'ai suivis la semaine dernière quand tu n'as pas voulu me dire où tu allais. Tu rigolais comme une folle pour une raison inconnue mais au moins, tu n'as pas vu que je t'observais. Et tu es entrée ici. J'aurai aimé y entrer aussi mais c'était impossible. J'ignore pourquoi.

Granger me regarde à son tour et je crois dissimuler dans ses yeux que c'est grâce à elle qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

- Alors comment as-tu fais pour entrer aujourd'hui ?

Mon coeur s'accélère encore. S'il ne finit pas par exploser, ce sera un miracle !

- C'est simple, tu n'étais pas à l'intérieur. C'est Granger qui y était. Elle n'a donc pas dû prendre soin de verrouiller la salle. Étonnant !

C'était donc ça. Une fois que je rejoignais Granger dans la salle, elle la verrouillait pour que personne d'autre ne puisse y entrer après moi. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Drago s'était présenté en premier et elle n'avait rien pu faire.

- En revanche, je voulais attendre que tu sortes Vendredi dernier, reprend Drago et mon coeur s'emballe de nouveau. Mais j'ai fini par en avoir assez et je t'ai attendu dans la salle commune.

Je me retiens de souffler de soulagement. Il n'avait donc pas vu que j'étais ressortie de la salle sur demande avec Granger. Finalement, c'était une bonne idée que l'on parle aussi longtemps toutes les deux.

- Et toi, Weasley, que fais-tu là ? questionne Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- J'ai suivie Hermione parce qu'elle agit bizarrement ces temps-ci. Je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Je me retiens d'imiter Granger avec Drago en allant mettre une énorme baffe à Weasley. Ce gars était vraiment stupide pour ne pas remarquer que Granger faisait tout pour le séduire.

- Ah, moi, j'agis bizarrement ? s'écrie Granger, la colère se lisant nettement sur son visage. Réfléchis un peu, Ronald Weasley, il n'y a qu'envers toi que j'agis bizarrement mais toi, tu ne vois rien ! J'en ai assez, je m'en vais !

Elle lui tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte de la salle. Alors que je fais un geste dans sa direction, elle me lance un regard noir m'incitant à me taire. Cependant, elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Drago et crie une nouvelle fois :

- Toi aussi, regarde un peu ce qui se passe autour de toi au lieu de ne penser qu'à ta petite personne !

Puis elle ouvre la porte et la claque violemment une fois sortie. Un silence tombe entre Weasley, Drago et moi. Comment allions-nous faire à présent pour nous voir ? Et ces derniers mots allaient-ils mettre la puce à l'oreille de Drago ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais il faut que je m'en abstienne.

- Rend nous nos baguettes, Weasley, dit Drago en se rapprochant de lui.

- Restes à distance, je vais les poser par terre, attend que je sorte, répond-t-il.

Il les pose alors doucement sur le sol et se dirige à reculons jusqu'à la porte avant de sortir à son tour de la salle sur demande. Je vois Drago récupérer nos baguettes et lance la mienne dans ma direction. Je la rattrape au vol sans rien dire. Je crains de croiser son regard accusateur. Je le sens s'approcher de moi.

- Allez viens, nous parlerons plus tard.

Je constate alors qu'il me tend sa main et cette fois je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler. En tremblant légèrement, je glisse ma main dans la sienne et nous sortons à notre tour puis nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle commune. Tout cela dans un parfait silence.


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde ! Encore du retard, mille excuses mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps xD

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

**RaR :**

**lily forever :** T'en fais pas pour la chanson de Christelle Bazooka, t'es pas la seule à l'avoir en tête xD lol Sinon j'espère que t'as rien cassé sous la colère... et que tu ne casseras rien non plus à la fin de ce chapitre xD Mici pour ta review !!

**Phofie :** Que Pansy laisse tomber son rôle de vilaine fille, tu veux dire ? Hou hou mystèère et boule d'Alis xD

**Rebecca-Black :** Ah oui et ce n'est pas fini ! lol

**carie02 :** Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Elena :** Ca me fait penser à une parodie de Final Fantasy ta review avec les boulets là mdr (hum désolée xD) Voilà la suite, t'auras les réponses !!

**Mélianne :** Ah tu vas rapidement savoir ce qui va arriver à Pansy J'espère que ça te mettera pas dans tous tes états tout de même (quoique, ça me montrerait que tu aimes :p lol) Oui je suis sadique, je finirai punie '( lol

**Shana :** Rebellion contre la gente masculine lool ! Voili la suiteee !!!

**cc :** Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu viendras la lire et me donneras encore ton avis

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir SOS j'ai perdu 2 3 reviewers comme **Ange-dechue** ou **momo** aaaaah mdr !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Des frissons ne cessent de me parcourir le dos. En réalité, ils semblent émerger de ma main gauche que Drago tient dans la sienne puis ils me remontent jusqu'à la nuque. J'ai pourtant fais bien plus avec lui que de lui tenir la main. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines heures, voire les prochaines minutes. Et alors qu'un sentiment de grande satisfaction de ce simple geste m'envahit, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder vers Granger. Weasley l'a-t-il rattrapé dans un couloir et sont-ils en ce moment même en train de se réconcilier entre étreintes passionnées et baisers langoureux ? Seigneur, que vais-je chercher, ça ne va pas d'imaginer des choses pareilles !

Je remet mon cerveau sur la situation actuelle et je constate que nous avons dépassé la porte donnant accès aux cachots et que nous sommes en train de traverser le hall en direction de l'extérieur. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander où nous allons mais avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son, il anticipe en disant :

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je ravale ma salive et me laisse encore et toujours entraînée. Nous descendons les marches de l'escalier de pierres et prenons la direction du lac. Je jette un regard au ciel sans nuages où la nuit est complètement tombée. C'est une nuit tiède, brisée seulement par une petite brise agréable.

Nous finissons par atteindre le lac et à ma grande déception, il me lâche la main pour aller s'appuyer contre un arbre. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je m'approche de la rive et laisse mon regard se balader sur la surface lisse de l'eau.

Voyant qu'il ne dit toujours rien, j'ouvre la bouche une nouvelle fois :

- Que sommes-nous venu faire ici ?

- Parler.

- Ah ! Pourtant tu ne sembles pas très entrain à entamer la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne sais pas par où commencer !

Je me retourne vers lui. Il a un mélange d'attitude désinvolte et gêné. Inutile de vous préciser que ça le rend extrêmement mignon. En plus avec sa chemise froissée sous les gestes de Granger pour se libérer, il est vraiment...

- Tu peux me dire la vérité maintenant ?

Je l'observe, indécise.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Que faisais-tu avec Granger dans la salle sur demande ? Ne me mens pas, je le sais tout de suite. Tu n'allais pas du tout là bas pour réfléchir, tu y allais pour la rejoindre. Tu as sympathiser avec elle ?

Malgré ma peur en voyant qu'il connaît toute la véracité sur mes occupations du vendredi soir, je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer d'une voix moqueuse :

- En fait oui, nous avons même plutôt bien sympathiser. Granger m'a fait découvrir que j'avais des tendances homosexuelles. Tu devrais le comprendre toi, elle est pas mal Granger avec ses beaux cheveux longs.

- Oui, ça je confirme. Mais le fait que tu sois attirée par les filles, laisse moi rire.

J'ai l'impression qu'une enclume vient de me tomber sur la tête. Il venait de dire quoi là ?

- Tu trouves Granger à ton goût ?

- Oui, ça va. Il y a mieux c'est sûr mais elle pourrait être une cible intéressante. Tu veux parier ?

Mais il me parle comme si j'étais un de ses copains d'aventure ou de chasse à la fille, je le crois pas ça ! Il a vraiment décidé de me détruire ?

Cependant, pour une fois, je n'ai pas du tout envie de pleurer. Je suis juste très en colère mais en même temps, s'il veut jouer, il va comprendre sa douleur ! Granger ne se laissera jamais approché par celui qu'elle déteste le plus dans cette école, voire en ce monde !

- Et tu me dis ça à moi ? Es-tu réellement aveugle, Drago ?

Ma voix est restée la même, bien qu'elle ait légèrement baissée de volume. Il s'approche de moi et cette fois, impossible de reculer ou je tombe à l'eau. Que faire ? Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Des frissons me parcourent de nouveau tout le corps, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont se dérober sous moi ! Puis, sans signe préventif, il me tire brusquement vers lui pour m'embrasser. Ce baiser n'a rien d'un baiser de film dont on rêve toutes de recevoir un jour. Il n'y a aucune passion. Il est au contraire brutal, imposant, mais malgré cela, je n'essaye même pas de me retirer, profitant de cette proximité avec lui. Enfin, il se retire et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Il n'y a toujours pas de présence de larmes dans mes yeux, rien qui ne puisse révéler mes sentiments du moment. D'ailleurs, il y en a bien trop qui se sont mélangés pour pouvoir les exprimer.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec toi alors ? me demande-t-il. Tu en es sûre ?

J'acquiesce doucement de la tête bien que je redoute horriblement la réponse. Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et me dit dans un murmure :

- Parce que tu _m'ais due_.

Il me relâche et s'écarte légèrement de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas quoi penser et avant d'avoir pu empêcher mon cerveau de commander, je me laisse tomber à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit. En réalité, je voudrais que Drago s'en aille, tout de suite. Mais je n'arrive pas à le lui dire. Et dire cela lui prouverait que j'ai été blessée et il n'en serait sûrement que satisfait. Mais ne rien dire ne jouait pas en ma faveur non plus. "_Parce que tu m'ais due_". Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans ma tête. Ainsi il s'amusait avec toutes les autres filles parce qu'il savait que malgré tout, à la fin, je serai à lui. Dans un sens, cela voulait dire que je finirai probablement ma vie avec lui mais dans un autre, cela signifiait qu'il avait déjà tout prévu pour moi et que je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur mon propre destin. Et il s'amusait à me faire souffrir, c'était un de ses jeux favoris.

Je le sens s'accroupir devant moi mais je n'ose pas relever les yeux. Va-t-il encore essayer de m'enfoncer ?

- Pansy... un jour, je te le promet, je te rendrais heureuse. J'essayerai.

Sur ces mots, il se relève et reprend la direction du château. Quant à moi, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Il venait vraiment de dire une chose pareille ? Comment voulez-vous faire pour connaître Drago Malefoy quand en à peine cinq minutes il vous sort une phrase blessante puis une autre porteuse d'espoir ?

Mon cerveau ayant enfin une pensée intelligente qui ne se décidait pas à venir, je me dis que je serais tout de même mieux à réfléchir dans mon lit qu'à genoux dans l'herbe près du lac. Alors, non sans efforts, je me relève et reprend à mon tour la direction du château.

---------------------------------------------------------

Déjà le matin... Je viens de passer une assez mauvaise nuit à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Je n'ai pas envie de me lever alors que toutes mes camarades de chambre semblent déjà être aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. J'entend un petit "tac tac tac" contre la vitre de la fenêtre. Je me décide enfin à émerger de mes couvertures et me dirige vers l'origine du bruit. Je constate alors qu'une chouette se tient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. En l'ouvrant, celle-ci s'envole à travers la pièce et va atterrir sur mon lit. Je me dirige vers elle et retire le parchemin attachée à sa patte. Après une petite caresse pour la remercier, elle reprend son envol et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en déroulant la lettre :

_Pansy, j'ai été contrainte d'avouer la vérité à Ron. J'ignore ce qu'il en est de ton côté mais si Malefoy est au courant, nous aurons au moins l'avantage de ne plus avoir à nous cacher. Si c'est le cas, rejoins moi près de la serre numéro 3 vers 13h s'il te plaît. Peu de gens vont là bas quand il n'y a pas de cours._

_Hermione_

Je replie la lettre. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressens vis à vis de Granger. C'est la première fois qu'une fille se préoccupe de moi sans se moquer ou prendre mes problèmes à la légère. Peut être à cause de nos six années de haine totale ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier... Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre posée sur la table de nuit. Bientôt 10h, il est temps que je me prépare et que j'aille déjeuner.

12h45. Je sors de la salle commune et prend la direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Étrangement, je n'ai pas vu Drago de toute la matinée. Mais d'un côté, c'est préférable. Je n'aurai pas du tout su comment réagir en le voyant. Je me demande ce qu'Hermio... Granger ! a de si important à me dire pour ne pas pouvoir attendre. Peut être parce que cela a enfin fonctionné avec Weasley, qui sait ? Et n'ayant que moi comme "amie" de sexe féminin, elle ne pouvait se retenir et devait me le dire immédiatement. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas fait dans sa lettre ? Oui, en y pensant, c'est bien plus amusant de le dire en face. Mais moi, elle allait sûrement me demander ce qui s'était passé avec Drago. Qu'allais-je bien trouver à lui répondre ?

Me voilà de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en un éclair. Mais j'agite la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ma malheureuse alors que l'on va probablement m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle même si celle-ci ne me concerne pas directement.

Après avoir descendu les marches de l'escalier de pierres, je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers les serres de botanique en consultant ma montre. J'ai encore cinq bonnes minutes devant moi mais étant donné que Granger est toujours en avance, je ne devrais pas avoir à attendre.

Ça y est, la serre est en vue. Et si je lui faisais une surprise en sautant de derrière en arbre ? Histoire de me venger de notre première entrevue dans la salle sur demande. Qui aime bien châtie bien, dit-on. Je fais alors en sorte de ni me montrer ni me faire entendre et je cours le plus silencieusement possible d'un arbre à un autre jusqu'à arriver près d'un grand chêne non loin de la serre numéro 3. J'entend un éclat de rire féminin puis une voix plus masculine et bien trop familière. Je jette un oeil derrière le tronc de l'arbre me dissimulant des regards et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur s'arrête alors de battre.

Drago et Granger, bien trop proches à mon goût...


	8. Chapitre 8

- Alista entre doucement en rasant les murs - Merde on m'vois xD Euuh, bonjour !! Que dire à part DESOLE pour cet abominable retard. Plus d'un mois sans update. Bon que je vous explique, ayant commencé à travailler et avec mon anniv y a environ 2 semaines et bien j'avais carrément la flemme d'écrire uu Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien du tout !! J'essaierai de faire plus vite pou le prochain chap :s

J'espère au moins que cette suite vous plaira :'( Bizouuux

* * *

**RaR :**

**Sellesta :** Ah le "vite la suite" n'a vraiment pas été respecté là sorry snif ! Sinon tu auras toutes tes réponses dès maintenant !! Merci pour ta review ! Bizzz

**Phofie :** De même, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre ! Merci à toi aussi !!

**Rebecca-Black :** Haha, peut être bien xD

**carie02 :** On dit "je ne suis pas déçue" et le "pressé de lire le prochain" ça se dit ! J'espère que tu auras eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre :D Bizouux

**Shana :** Mdrr il est so sexy, ça c'est clair ! Mais c'est sûr, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont méchants, rebellons nous !! lol ! Voilààà la suite (enfin xD)

**Thrill :** Oui tu est très fidèle et je t'en remercie J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas malgré le retard :D lol ! Et pis non fais pas de crise cardiaque, je vais perdre des reviews bouuh :'( loool (la fille qui pense qu'à elle) Merci beaucoup !!

**Méliane :** Lol j'adore tes théories, c'est cool de voir que sa fic donne des réactions pareilles lol ! Tu auras tes réponses ici ! Miciii !!

**Lily :** Merci beaucoup !! :D

**Elena :** Mdr moi aussi j'aime bien dire boulet xD Sinon de même tu verras si tes théories sont justes ou non ! lol ! Merci à toi aussi !!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Que dire ? Que faire ? J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'est échappée de mon corps. Je ne comprend plus rien, je n'arrive plus à penser, plus à bouger. Et aussi stupide qu'une moule, je les regarde, les yeux ronds, parsemés de larmes dont je ne m'étais pas rendue compte avant. Je me décale inconsciemment sur le côté et marche sur une petite branche qui craque sous mon pied. Les éclats de rire cessent, j'ai dû me faire repérer. Je relève les yeux vers eux et les vois me dévisager. La voix tremblante, je demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Granger jette un coup d'oeil à Drago avant de se retourner vers moi en me souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Tiens Pansy, tu es en avance, dirait-on ?

Je jette un regard à Drago qui reste de marbre, comme à son habitude. Mettant toutes mes forces en moi, je détourne les yeux et regarde Granger.

- Vous faisiez quoi là ?

Granger lance un regard à Drago et tous deux éclatent de rire.

- Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que l'on te fasse un dessin ? m'envoie Granger qui semble jubiler.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il y a quoi que ce soit entre vous ! Vous vous détestez.

- Mais les temps changent, Pansy.

Tout en disant cela, Drago s'était rapproché et avait mis son bras autour de la taille de Granger. C'était impossible !

Ma voix semble de nouveau s'être perdue, je ne parviens plus à dire le moindre mot. D'ailleurs, que pourrais-je bien dire ? Je suis partagée entre déception et colère. L'homme que j'aime, bien qu'il se foute apparemment royalement de moi, sortant avec... avec une fille dont je pensais qu'une amitié avait finie par se tisser. Je perds deux êtres importants à mes yeux d'un seul coup. Je viens de m'en rendre compte. J'avais réellement de l'affection pour Granger... Mais alors tout cela n'était que mensonges...

- Je pensais que l'on avait finie par devenir amies...

Ces mots m'étaient sortis de la bouche avant que je ne puisse les retenir. J'entend de nouveau Granger éclater de rire.

- Devenir amie avec toi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Tu détestais Drago bien plus que moi et regarde où vous en êtes !

- Ce n'était pas Drago que je détestais le plus, me dit Granger en s'approchant de moi, c'était toi ! Tout ce que tu as pu me faire, tu croyais que j'allais l'oublier en un claquement de doigts ?

- Ton histoire ne tient pas debout car il en est de même pour Drago ! Il t'a fait endurer des choses bien pires que je ne l'ai fais moi !

- Oui mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour que je le pardonne et que notre histoire devienne plus sérieuse !

Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que Drago avait bien pu dire, faire ou promettre à Granger pour que leur relation évolue à ce point ? Mais mes doutes persistent...

- Drago, qu'en sais-tu qu'elle n'est pas en train de te tromper comme elle l'a fait avec moi ?

Il me sourit.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Je ne suis pas aussi facile à avoir que toi !

- Laisse moi rire ! Quand je vois comment tu t'es fais avoir dans la salle sur demande par Weasley...

Il y a décidément un problème là ! Granger a toujours été folle de Weasley. Pourquoi se serait-elle soudainement tournée vers Drago ? Elle le détestait encore plus que moi, j'en suis persuadée !

Et ses sourires... je les trouve trop faux. Même ceux de Drago, en y regardant de plus près, j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas les siens... Et bien, s'ils veulent jouer...

Et j'éclate en sanglots.

- Oh, la pauvre petite Parkinson a un gros chagrin, on dirait ! s'exclame Granger.

- De toute manière, elle est toujours en train de pleurer ! continue Drago.

Quand je saurai... je crois que je vous tuerais tous les deux !

- Enfoirés !

Et je me détourne d'eux et cours en direction du château, leurs éclats de rire me poursuivant. Arrivée aux portes de chêne, j'essuie rageusement mes larmes de colère que j'avais finalement forcé à faire couler. Je dois en avoir le coeur net ! Mais pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps...

- Ah, Pansy, excuse moi, je suis là ! Approche !

Je souris.

- Salut, Hermione.

Celle-ci semble étonnée de me voir sourire et de l'appeler par son prénom mais ne trouve rien à redire. Elle me fait rapidement entrer dans une salle de classe pour que les gens ne nous voient pas ensemble.

- Il est déjà 13h30, je suis désolée, d'habitude, je ne suis jamais en retard...

- Mais tu as eu un problème, c'est ça ?

Elle semble de plus en plus désorientée.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je te raconterai après. Dis moi d'abord ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Et bien, je déjeunais avec Harry et Ron puis d'un coup, je me suis sentie très fatiguée et donc je suis remontée dans ma salle commune. Je crois que j'ai fini par m'y endormir.

- Tu ne penses pas que l'on t'aurait mis quelque chose dans ton verre ?

- Qui aurait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est assez compliqué...

Comment faire pour lui expliquer sans accuser directement Potter ou Weasley... ou voire les deux ! Mais oui, ce sont eux qui devaient être deux sosies d'Hermione et Drago tout à l'heure. Finalement c'est certain, je vais les tuer... Drago n'aurait tout de même pas fait ami ami avec Potter ou Weasley juste pour savoir s'il y avait une quelconque amitié entre Hermione et moi...

- Et bien, dis moi, me presse Granger.

Je lui explique alors ce qui m'est arrivé pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle ouvre des yeux ronds de stupéfaction mais ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agit probablement de Potter et Weasley. Soit elle a soudainement perdue son intelligence soit elle ne veut pas reconnaître la vérité !

- Tu ne vois pas qui aurait pu nous faire un coup pareil ? dis-je.

Elle baisse les yeux et semble tout à coup très intéressée par des traces noires laissées sur le sol par des chaussures. Bien sûr qu'elle a deviné, elle n'est pas stupide...

- Je suis désolée...

Pourquoi elle me dit ça ?

- C'est à cause de moi...

Et elle éclate en sanglots. Euh... je suis censée faire quoi là ? Je comprend rien ! Elle y peut rien si Potter et Weasley sont deux imbéciles profonds ! Pis je peux parler moi avec Drago, cet espèce de sombre crétin !!

Que doit faire une amie normale dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce que je dois la serrer contre moi ? J'ai beau l'apprécier, je me vois pas du tout faire une chose pareille...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

J'ai opté pour une petite caresse rassurante sur le bras. Elle relève la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes et s'empresse de s'essuyer le visage avec la manche de sa veste. Elle s'assoit sur un bureau, croise bras et jambes et, sans me regarder :

- Bien sûr qu'il s'agit de Harry et de Ron... je ne pense pas que Malefoy se serait unis à Ron pour découvrir ce que l'on faisait toutes les deux.

- Et de toute manière, Drago m'a dit qu'il était déjà au courant...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui enfin, il m'a dit qu'il était certain que l'on faisait quelque chose ensemble mais il ne semblait pas réellement savoir quoi...

- Je vois.

- Et j'ai malheureusement avoué à tes amis que nous avions fini en quelque sorte par devenir amies… J'étais sous le choc ! Drago et toi…

Elle semble juger bon de ne rien répondre.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce que l'on devrait faire ?

Elle me jette un regard. Un regard plein de malice. A quoi pense-t-elle ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps de nous venger. Ces mecs doivent comprendre à qui ils ont à faire et nous laisser vivre notre vie comme on l'entend.

Ces mecs...

- Et tu proposes quoi ?

- Faisons les passer pour des imbéciles. Mettons les dans des situations délicates.

- Potter aussi ?

- Il l'a bien mérité !

Mais je suis soudainement prise d'un doute.

- Il faudrait être sûres que ce sont bien eux qui nous ont fait ce coup, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je le saurai dès ce soir !

Je la regarde, soucieuse, mais elle n'ajoute rien. Elle se laisse tomber du bureau et se dirige vers la porte de la classe.

- Je vais y aller, rejoignons nous demain à 13h30 au même endroit de rendez-vous qu'aujourd'hui. En espérant que cette fois, il n'y ait pas de surprises.

- D'accord.

Elle me fait un signe de la main et ouvre la porte. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortie, elle me lance un regard et me dit :

- Bonne soirée, Pansy.

Elle me sourit et s'élance dans le hall. A mon tour, je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Préparez vous, les garçons, vous allez en voir de toutes les couleurs !


	9. Chapitre 9

Je prend même plus la peine de m'excuser pour mon retard, je pense que vous commencez à en prendre l'habitude xD lol

Juste pour info, je disais donc que cette fic serait une **histoire courte** et ça semble se concrétiser. Il est possible que le **prochain chapitre soit le dernier**, sinon ça sera dans 2 chapitres, tout dépend de mon organisation de _mêchée blonde_ (vi j'le suis pas entièrement ça me sauve). Vala j'préviens quand même histoire que vous soyez pas choqués en voyant que c'est finit au prochain chapitre. Ah je suis trop bonne, _**Sephiroth**_ me garde (oui moi pas croyante alors j'prend le Dieu qui passe) **_Justin_** me garde alors peut être ? Huum - s'égare -

* * *

**RaR :**

**Phofie :** Mais y aura-t-il réellement vengeance ? huhu xD

**Rebecca-Black :** Peut être bien que oui, peut être bien que non !

**carie02 :** Oh quelle vulgarité, me voilà outrée (j'ai quoi aujourd'hui moi j'suis carrément à l'ouest... fin ça change pas trop de d'habitude mais bon xD) mais merci beaucoup !!

**Méliane :** En voilà des projets intéressants mais pourront-ils vraiment se réaliser ? huhu (si ça s'trouve j'vais me faire tuer à cause de ce chapitre OO)

**Thrill :** Oh merci de ta patience, je suis soulagée Non mais ça devient trop dûr pour moi d'écrire j'ai pas le temps bouuh :(

**Elena :** Vala juste 6 semaines pour un chap c'est pas trop long, nan ? fuit avant se de prendre des grenades sur la gueule Merci à toi aussi

**Shana :** Ah vi toi tu auras moins eu à attendre que les autres lol ! J'espère que tes écrits se sont bien passés et bonne chance pour juin (yeah j'vois ça merveilleusement bien moi cette année par rapport à 2oo7 où j'le passais mouhaha)

**Ange-dechue :** - mode ultra touchée ON - une des plus belles reviews que j'ai jamais lu OO Sincèrement j'avais le coeur qui battait la chamade en la lisant lol ! Ca fait vraiment trop trop plaisir Je suis contente, I'm happy vient de relooker Cauet retourne la télé avec Zora l'explorateuse xD J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite pour encore avoir de supeerbes reviewwss Bizzz

* * *

**Chapitre 9 **

Le réveil sonne. Enfin. Je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Je suis dans un état d'impatience extrêmement désagréable. Est-ce que Granger a réussi à faire cracher le morceau à ses deux Gryffondor imbéciles et a-t-elle déjà prévu quelque chose en retour ? Allez, on va voir ça. Le temps de me préparer et je vais déjeuner. J'espère qu'elle est déjà dans la Grande Salle même si je sais que je vais devoir attendre 13h30 avant de pouvoir lui parler !

En entrant, je balaye la Grande Salle du regard à la recherche de ma Gryffondor préférée. Si j'aurai pensé dire ça un jour et surtout concernant Granger, je me serai fais peur toute seule. Je la vois en compagnie de Patil et Brown si j'ai bien retenu leur nom. J'ai beau les "fréquenter" depuis sept ans, je connais absolument rien de leur vie à ces deux-là ! Je me dirige en douceur jusqu'à ma table et Granger lève les yeux vers moi. Elle me jette un regard mais le détourne tout juste une seconde après.

Il y a un problème ?

Un peu perdue, je m'assois à ma table et attrape en guise de déjeuner tout ce qui se trouve à ma portée. Je la fixe du regard mais elle ne relève pas les yeux vers moi. Elle semble plongée dans sa conversation avec ses deux camarades rouge et or.

- Pourquoi tu regardes Granger aussi intensément ?

Manquait plus que lui...

- Parce que j'ai une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, tiens ! Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas y penser, Drago ?

- Tout simplement parce que tu aimes trop les hommes pour que cela soit vrai !

- Dis toi que j'aurai préféré être homo !

- Les choses n'auraient peut être pas été si simples non plus !

- Ou alors j'aurai aimé ne jamais te connaître !

- Évidemment, toute personne qui me connaît tombe immédiatement amoureux de moi !

- Tu es insupportable...

- Mais indispensable !

- Rêve !

- Ose me dire que tu pourrais te passer de moi !

- Non, je ne pourrai jamais dire ça et tu le sais parfaitement ! Mais dis toi que j'en aurai grandement envie !

Je lui jette un regard noir auquel il me répond par un sourire presque angélique.

- Je suis rassuré, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

Il boit une gorgée de café au lait, retardant sa réponse.

- Je pensais que ma future femme ne voulait plus de moi.

- Qu... ?

Et sans prévenir, il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Ça faisait longtemps, j'en manquais ! Quelques secondes après, il s'écarte de moi, me sourit de nouveau et me dit :

- Toujours pas décidée à m'avouer ce qui se passe avec Granger ?

Après tout, pourquoi pas...

- Tu t'en doutes sûrement, toi qui es si intelligent !

- T'es vraiment devenue amie avec elle ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque là mais disons que nous sommes en de bons termes. Enfin là, je ne sais pas, elle m'ignore complètement depuis ce matin.

- Ennuyeux. C'était un bon coup de copiner avec Granger, on aurait pu en faire de belles à Potter et Weasley.

- C'est ce que Granger et moi comptions faire...

- Ah bon ?

Mais pourquoi je lui raconte tout moi ? Lui aussi devait payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Mais il semble tellement honnête ces derniers temps ! Et s'il avait réellement fini ses bêtises et qu'il ne voulait à présent plus que de moi ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, il faut d'abord que je parle avec Granger.

- Comme tu veux.

Je finis mon bol de céréales et me lève pour partir. Il m'attrape le bras.

- Tu me rejoins dans ma chambre ce soir ?

Mon coeur me dit d'hurler oui mais mon cerveau me retient.

- Pas avant que tu me donnes une preuve de notre futur mariage.

Il me lâche le poignet, nous échangeons un sourire et je sors de la Grande Salle, sans même que Granger ne me suive du regard.

--

13h15, je me dirige d'un pas mesuré vers les serres de botanique. En fait, j'ai plutôt envie de courir car je sais pertinemment que Granger est déjà là bas. Mais j'aurai vraiment l'air stupide ! C'est pas la personne que j'aime que je vais voir ! C'est à en devenir dingue, comment j'en suis venue à m'accrocher comme ça ?

Ca y est, le lieu de rendez-vous est en vue. Je m'approche et comme je le pensais, elle est déjà là mais à mon grand étonnement, elle n'est pas seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens encore faire à Hermione ?

Weasley...

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je viens faire ? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander !

- On l'a ramené à la raison, quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas lui vouloir du bien !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Potter ? Granger, enfin, dis quelque chose !

Nos regards se croisent une fraction de seconde puis elle semble soudainement très intéressée par un ver qui rampe à ses pieds.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Parkinson. Harry et Ron ont tout découvert. Tu avais tout organisé depuis le début !

- Organisé quoi ?

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Avec Drago. Tu voulais m'attirer dans tes filets pour me détourner de mes amis en essayant de m'attendrir concernant tes histoires avec Malefoy !

- Mais c'est faux enfin ! Je t'ai bien aidé en retour, non ?

- En faisant passer Granger pour une...

Ben vas-y Weasley, finis...

- Une quoi ?

- Pour ce qu'elle n'est pas ! Cette manière de m'observer, tout ça, ce n'était pas naturel, ce n'était pas elle !

- Je lui ai seulement proposé de faire ça parce que tu es tellement stupide que tu ne te rendais même pas compte des sentiments qu'elle a pour toi !

- Ne m'insulte pas sinon...

- Quoi ? Tu vas m'envoyer un sort ? Bête comme tu es, tu vas réussir à viser Potter !

- Moi aussi, je peux t'en envoyer ! lance Potter.

- Sûrement pas, le balafré. Tu penses pouvoir défier une fille à deux contre une ?

D'où il vient lui ?

- Je t'ai suivis, j'étais sûr que tu allais te mettre dans une histoire pas possible.

Il arrive à me comprendre sans que je parle maintenant !

- Voyez vous ça, Malefoy qui se prend pour un prince charmant envers le pékinois !

- Tu vas trop loin, Weasley ! Faisons ce duel équitable de deux contre deux si tu y tiens tant !

- Faisons cela, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps ! s'exclame Potter.

- Arrêtez !

Granger vient de se mettre entre nous. Cette fois, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux :

- Le jeu est finit, Parkinson. Nous avons toutes les deux eu ce que nous voulions. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble !

Que ? Mais explique moi !

- Venez, on rentre.

Weasley attrape sa main et suivit de Potter, tous trois s'en retournent vers le château. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer... Je sens un bras entouré mon cou et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes et j'éclate en sanglots. Ce même bras resserre son étreinte et voilà ma tête enfouie contre le torse de l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Lui aussi me doit une explication pour un tel changement de comportement. Je possédais enfin ce que je voulais. Mais je perdais une personne en retour et j'ignorais totalement pourquoi...

--

Finalement, idiote comme je suis, j'ai bien finie dans la chambre de Drago ! Et nous n'avons pas fait que dormir. Je suis trop stupide ! Peut être qu'après m'avoir eu de nouveau, il va me jeter comme une moins que rien ! J'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux, il est probablement déjà levé !

- Hé la marmotte ! C'est quand tu veux !

Incroyable !

- Tu es là ?

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- D'habitude, tu ne prends pas la peine d'attendre que je me réveille !

- Euh, Pansy, on a pas dormis là, c'est toujours le même jour. On a juste fait l'amour et tu t'es assoupie quelques instants.

Et merde...

- Ça veut dire que tu serais partie si ça s'était passé pendant la nuit ?

- Non, je ne vais plus partir.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ce brusque changement de comportement ?

Il se relève légèrement dans le lit, ses cheveux blonds tombant avec grâce devant ses yeux. Il me regarde en coin.

- Je ne suis pas devenu un saint, tu sais. Mais je pense que j'ai fais le tour de Poudlard, il faut que j'arrête !

Alors que je levais ma main pour lui en mettre une, il m'attrape le poignet et éclate de rire.

- Mais non, je plaisante. Mais tu sais, Pansy, ne pense pas que je te prenais que quand ça m'arrangeait. Y a toujours eu un truc en plus avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as fais souffrir pendant autant de temps ?

- Je suis désolé mais je voulais attendre de te voir t'affirmer. Et je pense avoir eu raison, tu te souviens, excuse moi le terme, mais comme tu étais cruche devant moi avant ? Depuis quelques temps, tu es plus rebelle et tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ça. C'est ennuyeux quand c'est trop facile.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu comptes vraiment m'épouser ?

- Ce sont nos parents qui avaient conclu ça et je t'avoue que j'étais contre. Je n'aime pas que l'on m'impose quoique ce soit, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir ailleurs. Mais finalement ça va faire d'une pierre deux coups, ils vont être contents de l'apprendre et en plus, on est bien tous les deux, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

- Je le veux à la seule condition qu'il n'y ait que moi, Drago !

Mon regard doit être déterminé car il y répond par son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Tant que tu resteras comme tu es actuellement, il n'y a pas de souci !

Je détourne le regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout ça, c'est grâce à Granger. Tu voulais savoir ce que l'on trafiquait toutes les deux ? On se donnait des conseils pour que moi, j'arrive à mettre des barrières entre nous et pour qu'elle, elle réussisse à exprimer ses sentiments à Weasley.

Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes et éclate de rire une nouvelle fois.

- C'est pas drôle !

- C'est grâce à Granger que je dois la Pansy que tu es aujourd'hui ? Je m'en vais tout de suite lui envoyer des fleurs !

- Arrête, Drago ! Je n'ai absolument pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé avec elle. Pourquoi elle m'a tourné le dos comme ça ?

- Elle a eu Weasley, elle n'a donc plus besoin de toi.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu me casser une bouteille en verre sur la tête.

- Mais moi, je veux qu'elle ait besoin de moi...

Et de nouveau, la tristesse m'envahit et je me remet à pleurer dans mes couvertures, sous les yeux de Drago, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi faire.


End file.
